


Sweet Temptation

by Halkyone



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, discussion of incest, non-pron, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyone/pseuds/Halkyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter won't give in to Claire's desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of flippancy inspired by a misleading meme I saw going around. Concrit welcomed.

“You never said this before you knew we were related.” she purred, trailing her fingers towards temptation, but unfortunately he stood firm.   
“I say it now”. She pouted, and he almost gave in, but remembered himself and cut in before she could speak, knowing what she was going to say “It’s not harmless! Do you really want to get diabetes, with our family at such a high risk? You can’t have another cupcake!”


End file.
